A beacon light can be used to mark an obstacle that may provide a hazard to vehicles, aircrafts and boats. Previous beacon lights generally exhibit relatively poor energy efficiency, which can prohibit the use of solar panels to power the beacon light. Previous beacon lights may also contribute to light pollution, i.e., direct light at angles undesirably above and below a specified plane.
Some beacons, such as those used for marine navigation, require that the light only be seen when viewed from a specific angle or angular range. The light must be blocked from other specific angles or angular range. This allows ships to navigate safely by allowing them to identify the beginning or end of a hazard. Blocking the light output from certain angles eliminates confusion when multiple lights are located in a common area. This also allows ships to navigate safely by allowing them to identify the beginning or end of a hazard.
Some beacons use multiple light sources arranged along a horizontal plane. However, blocking the light output when using multiple light sources arranged along a horizontal plane does not provide for a sharp cutoff of the light in the horizontal axis. This is because the shield gradually blocks the light from each light source as the ship passes. As a result, the light will appear to slowly fade out as a ship passes by the beacon light.